First Date
by chibijem
Summary: Tokiya asks Haruka out for their official first date...


First Date

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

* * *

"We need to go on a date."

"What?" Nanami Haruka could not believe what she had heard coming from the man sitting across from her.

Ichinose Tokiya set aside the fan letters he was reading and turned his steely blue eyes on his love. "We need to go on a date."

"What on earth are you talking about? We see each other all the time, spend every free moment we have, together." The tiny composer set her notebook down. The two had a rare afternoon to themselves and were relaxing in the living room of Tokiya's apartment.

"One of the letters mentioned Starish's music as the background for a date and it made me realize we have not been out on a proper date." The singer leaned forward in his chair, elbows on his knees.

Haruka stood, moved to him and sat in his lap, wrapping her slim arms around him. "I don't need a date. I am happy just being with you like this."

"I am too, but wouldn't you like to do what normal couples do?" The singer asked, encircling her in his strong arms.

"I don't know." She replied, bashfully. "You _are_ my first boyfriend, anata."

"Mmmmmmm" smiling, Tokiya leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

"Plus we're not exactly a _normal_ couple by any means." Haruka returned the affection. "Normal couples do not have internet sites dedicated to them or have rabid fans posting every sighting there is of you-any of you."

The raven haired vocalist sighed, "Hai, Jinguji was saying he was getting tired of being chased and followed whenever he ventures out."

"Hijirikawa-san was saying something similar. Someone had even bothered his family's household staff for any information on him." Haruka added.

"We could try for something near normal-an exclusive restaurant, dancing…..I just don't want you to feel like you are missing out on life's experiences because you are with me."

"I don't feel like that at all!" She shook him. "My life has never been so fulfilling; I have never been so happy. Believe that, onegai shimasu." She implored the love of her life.

"You make me so very happy too. I just wish that we could just go out and do things." His blue eyes holding a hint of sadness.

"It is the price you pay in order to do something you love and are so good at." She hugged him. "It won't always be like it is now-with all the craziness and hysteria. When Starish has been around for years, we'll be able to go out like typical people. For now, I am content with how things are; besides I kind of like having you all to myself." She confessed with a timid smile.

"That goes both ways," Tokiya grinned. "I would still like to take you out though, show you off."

"Not much to show off, anata." Haruka returned to her seat on the couch.

"I beg to differ." He argued. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." He quoted.

"Then you need glasses." She returned.

"You really have no idea just how beautiful you are to me, do you?" Tokiya moved to her side and took her hand, making her face him. "It's not just physical, but the inner you that attracts me and everyone. You always try and see the best in everyone and every situation. You've always believed in me." He reminded her. "You even stood by me when you knew that I was hiding the fact that I was Hayato. You stood with me against the rest of the group. I do not know of many people who would do what you have done."

"Tokiya….."

"You gave me hope." He finished.

Haruka lifted a hand to his beloved face, "You do the same for me-everyday." Tears choking her.

Tokiya gathered her to him and lay back on the couch; Haruka nestling into his chest, her tears dampening his shirt. He could feel tears of his own begin in answer to his love's. "Aishteru, koiishi." He whispered into her silky hair. After a while, he could feel her relax onto him and decided to try to cajole her into an outing. "So Nanami Haruka, will you do me the honor of accepting my invitation to dinner?" He asked formally.

Her head rose and sun kissed eyes gazed at him, "Hai."

"Good." A satisfied look washed over his attractive face. "I can show everyone you are mine."

"Yours? You make me sound like a possession."

"I belong to you," he replied, reasoning with her.

Her eyes softened, "It still sounds like you are taking me to show and tell."

"Haruka, we belong to each other and we both know that as do the others in our lives. I just want the rest of the world to know it."

"Tokiya," his name a loving caress. Then she grinned. "Ano, if you belong to me, does that mean I can get you a registry tag?" She stifled her laughter.

"A what?!" Tokiya sputtered and then started laughing. "Oh you…." He started running his long fingers along her sides, tickling her.

"Tokiya…Yamate, kudasai….." She could barely beg between her giggling.

0-0-0-0-0

Several days later and with careful planning, Tokiya was waiting for his love on the first floor of his apartment. The rest of Starish sitting here and there as he paced.

"Sit, Icchi. These things take time." The saxophonist told him.

"Tomo-chan is up there and when Nanami passes her inspection, they'll be down." Masato added.

"Tokiya, you need to relax." Ittoki Otoya advised.

"You're the one who wanted to go on this date, Tokiya." Kurusu Syo reminded him.

"You have not changed your mind, have you?" Aijima Cecil asked.

"Iie," Tokiya fingered his tie, twisted his cufflinks and looked to the stairs again. "I am just afraid something will happen to ruin it all. Or she won't be pleased….Or…."

"Tokiya-kun," Shinomiya Natsuki went to his nervous partner. "It will be fine. The reservations are made, the restaurant manager promised you privacy for the evening. Haru-chan will be happy whatever happens because she will be with you." The blonde violinist tried to allay the unofficial leader of Starish's fears. He laid his hands on broad shoulders and emerald eyes met sapphire ones. "Alright?"

Tokiya took a deep breath, "Hai." After getting Haruka to agree to a date, he had asked his friends and group mates for suggestions and he had gotten more help than he anticipated. He had finally put his foot down and reminded his partners that it was _his_ date with Haruka. Everyone stood when they heard a door upstairs open and turned expectantly.

"Are you ready for this, Icchi?" Ren asked, seeing how nervous their unofficial leader was.

Tokiya could only nod as his throat tightened. He swallowed past the lump in his throat when one high heeled shoe came into view. Every member of Starish smiled at seeing their founder and composer make her way carefully down the steps.

"Lady, you are a vision." Ren told her sincerely as he took her hand.

"Arigato, Jinguji-san." She shyly smiled.

"You truly are," Masato bent over her hand.

"You look wonderful, Haru-chan." Natsuki said, smiling brightly.

"You do," Syo agreed.

"There are no words, Haruka." Cecil's emerald eyes sparkling.

"Nanami…." Was all Otoya could manage.

Tomo-chan stood by the others as her best friend stood in front of the man who had been waiting for her for so long. She elbowed Ren and nodded to the couple. "Star struck."

"Both of them."

Gold met sapphire, "You….."

"You are so beautiful." Tokiya said tenderly. "This is for you but pales in comparison." He held out one perfect red rose.

"Arigato," Haruka blushed under her love's scrutiny. "Is this alright?" She asked, lifting the fabric of the dress. She had chosen a deep, dark green dress with a straight long skirt. "Tomo-chan helped me pick it out."

"You're perfect." Tokiya leaned down and kissed her softly. "She advised me about the color so I could coordinate." He pointed to his tie and handkerchief. He was wearing a dark navy suit which brought out his blue eyes. "Shall we go?" He held out his arm to her.

"Hai, my handsome prince." She smiled.

"Am I?"

"You are both….at least to me." Haruka cautiously stood on tiptoe to press a kiss to his smooth cheek.

As Tokiya opened the door for her, he felt seven pairs of eyes watching, "What?"

"Try and have her home at a decent hour, would you?" Ren teased. Tokiya's eyes became slits.

"Jinguji." Masato forewarned. He turned to his friends, "We won't wait up." He smiled.

"Have a wonderful time." Tomo-chan told them, genuine happiness for them in her eyes.

"Arigato, Tomo-chan. For everything." Haruka replied.

"Minna-san, arigato gozaimasu for your help and support," Tokiya bowed to his bandmates. "It means so much to us both."

"Ne, Tokiya. Do we have the number of the restaurant you will be at? You know, just in case we need to call you." Syo asked with a sly grin.

"Hai, you do, _Otosan_." Tokiya replied, a grin of his own in his arresting face. "Just make sure you don't need to call." He followed a giggling Haruka out of the apartment, pulling the door closed behind them.

FIN

* * *

Author's Note: Another story that went way off where I wanted it to go…..Ever have a story that just kind of writes itself….Thank you for reading.


End file.
